Tampines Court
Tampines Court was a condominium that is in Tampines, Singapore. It was built in 1985-86 and privatised in 2002. Timothy Mok's family were moved in April 1987. These condominium has been in en-bloc sale for several times: *2006 - 2008 (1st, withdrew due to the 2 counts of bad faith, but involving the move of my house to 35 Jalan Lapang that is very near to Simon Ng's house) *2010 - 2012 (2nd, purposely withdrew) *2015 - 2017 (3rd, trying to get used to the enbloc scheme since 1 July 2017. The tender was launched in 4 July 2017 and will be closing on 15 August 2017). History On 1 April 2002, Tampines Court was privatised. The Management Corporation Strata Title (MCST 2644) was constituted and had more expressways, such as Ashford Toll Expressway, Ashford Walkway Tunnel and Ashford Timothy Railway, which constituted more tunnels to go to school. Those are being built in December 2003 to February 2004. The Tampines Town Council is no longer responsible for this estate. Tampines Court was repainted in 2002, and was repainted again in 2009. In 2008, we have replaced car labels, side gate passes, tree pruning and general landscaping works, new CCTVs at guard posts, side gates and throughout the whole blocks. The estate repainting was completed in April 2010. The lifts at Tampines Court were replaced from Fujitec (older version) to the newer and modern version of going upstairs and downstairs in 2015 to 2016. In 2004, there was an installation of fencing and security guard posts, together with 3 side gates (one go to market, one go to Simei and one go to the bus stop), which was being completed. The lifts was gradually replaced in March 2009, but was moved to 2015 instead, and the letterboxes were replaced in April 2009, together with the lift lobby retiling. The repainting of the Tampines Court began in October 2009 and it became grey and chalk brown, and was completed in March 2010. Owners permission is needed if they wanted to repaint the balcony areas, and the railings of the balcony. Timothy Mok's house had started repainting in December 2012 and most of the things, together with the Newstar fan (with VR-10 Returns sticker) in 2008 (started 2005), that was placed in Timothy Mok's computer until it was replaced by the normal fan, was spoilt, and were disposed by February 2013. First En-Bloc In 2007, the sale was awarded to Far East Organisation and Frasers Centrepoint Malls, calling it as FEO Tampines Court Limited. Tampines Court is spread over a sizeable 702,162 sq ft site with 560 units. It could be redeveloped into a new condominium with around 1,580 units averaging 1,300 sq ft. The en bloc sale of former HUDC estate Tampines Court failed on 25 July 2008 after the Strata Titles Board dismissed its sale application. The majority owners feel the sale price - about $700,000 for each unit - is above what the homes could get on the open market. But minority owners believe the amount is too low, given that private home prices in Tampines have shot up in the last year. The playground equipment was damaged in 2010, especially it was affected by a thunderstorm and the trees have came down. The special resolution to install gates at the entrances and turnstiles at the side gates was passed unanimously, and installed in 2013. In addition, gates were upgraded to turnstiles for security reasons in Tampines Court for the bus stop and side gate. The other facilities include security guard house and playground. There is no swimming pool in Tampines Court, together with sports facilities such as badminton hall and basketball court, and have to play outside. Sim Lian Takeover For properties to be sold en bloc, the consent of at least 80 per cent of the owners must be obtained before a sale tender can be called. Built in the 1980s and privatised in 2002, Tampines Court has 14 blocks, with 432 maisonettes and 128 apartments. It has been announced on 2 January 2018 that Tampines Court, together with Rio Casa and Serangoon Ville en-bloc redevelopment potential, will be granted car-free areas owing to the zero growth of COE. On 12 June 2018, the sale is completed and units are handed over to both Housing and Development Board (to cope with re-nationalization under the SERS project) and Sim Lian Treasures, they are expected to vacate their premises by 12 December 2018. Every owner on the completion of the sale will be getting $1.71 million to $1.75 million on the completion of sale, which is previously $1.2 to $1.5 million. Tampines Court will be fully demolished by 11 July 2019 (Thursday). Rules and Regulations Residents should ensure that radios, hi-fi equipment, television sets, musical equipment and other equipment are not played at the volume which may cause disturbance or annoyance to other residents. Residents should ensure that no potted plants or any other objects are placed dangerously on or near the perimeter of the apartments in a manner, which may obstruct the passage of the corridor or poses a safety hazard to other residents and also to ensure that there is no breeding of mosquitoes. Vehicles Subsidiary Proprietors / Residents of an apartment unit at Tampines Court who owns a vehicle shall be issued with one car parking label free. The car label should only be given to you once the application is approved. The applicant must be the sole owner or one of the joint owners of an apartment unit in Tampines Court. The proof of residency in Tampines Court is required upon application. The vehicle parking labels are not transferable. The period, frequency of collection of parking charges and any penalty for late payment of car parking charges in Tampines Court shall be at the sole discretion of the Management Corporation, with notice period of minimum of at least 14 days from the date of any implementation. The vehicle label that is issued to other types of vehicles are at the discretion of Management Corporation. Upon selling or vacating the Tampines Court, or de-registering the vehicle, the owner must surrender the car label to the Management Office. If the vehicle label is not returned within 1 month of the owner vacating or surrendering the vehicle, the said vehicle will be de-registered from the registry in Tampines Court. Vehicle(s) is parked within the estate at the owner’s sole risk and on a first come first serve basis. The Management Corporation will not be responsible for any loss or damage whatsoever caused to the vehicle while parked inside Tampines Court. Only vehicles of Tampines Court/New Timothy House are allowed to park at the residents car park lot. No authorized vehicle is to be parked at the designated visitors car park lots. These lots are segregated in two batches, 2004 and 2009. Only vehicles of Tampines Court/New Timothy House and authorized car washers are allowed to wash the cars in the estate. No major repair is to be carried out to any vehicle in the estate. A major repair includes a repair which includes excessive noise or oil spillage. No commercial vehicles are allowed to be parked in Tampines Court unless with written permission from Management. Vehicle labels will not be issued to commercial vehicles exceeding 2500kg. Motorcycles must be registered with the Management. Only registered motorcycles, are allowed to park in Tampines Court and New Timothy House, subject to the availability of the parking lots. Motorcycles must be parked in the designated motorcycle lots only. Facilities *Activity room *Car/motorcycle parking, demarcated since 2011 - into visitor lots and residents lots *Children playground *Vending machines at major blocks *Gardenia Twiggies machine since 2010 at Tampines Court Playground Residents and guests are entitled to use the playground at Block 120 and 134, and the playgrounds are opened from 7.00am to 11.30pm. The Management may require any user of the playground to identify the user for security reasons. Residents must ensure that the guests comply with the rules and be responsible for the behaviour. Should there be any damage caused not due to wear and tear, the costs of repairs shall be recovered from the owners who are responsible for the culprits who caused the damage. Those who are found to cause damage to the playground facilities will be referred to the police on top of recovering the damage cost as above. Any person who is found to breach any rules shall be required to leave the playground immediately. Other than the intended facilities that the playground can provide, no other activities are permitted within the playground unless special permission is given from the Management Corporation. All children must be supervised by adults for the proper use of the facilities. No rough play and unsafe use of the facilities, which can be quite injurious. No cycling, roller skating, roller blading (that has been since January 2009), and any activities that may damage the rubberized turf of the playground or injure other users. No food or drinks is allowed and smoking is allowed, except water. All persons must leave the playground in wet weather for safety reasons. The Management Corporation shall not be liable for any person for Acts of God resulting in injuries or death when using the facilities for the playground. The gathering must be held in the void deck and must end by 11.00pm. Food and drinks must be consumed within the confined space allotted. Blocks There are 12 blocks in Tampines Court. These include: *4-storey walk-up flats: Blk 118, 121, 122, 132, 133, 135 *12-storey maisonettes: Blk 119, 120, 123, 130, 131, 134 Block 120 Prior to the privatisation, voters who are staying in Block 118 - 139 Tampines Street 11 were then voted at Block 120 Tampines Street 11 void deck. After the privatisation, they were split into Qiaonan Primary School and Tampines Changkat CC respectively. Block 120 has a management office. Dominique Sarron who was born in 1991 died in 17 April 2012 and had their wake until 21 April 2012 where he went over to Chua Chu Kang Cemetery. Block 123 Block 123 is an apartment block surrounding Tampines Court. It also have an Xchange as well. This is where the Mok Family, Ernest Mok, Betsy Koh, Daniel Mok, Jeremy Mok and Timothy Mok all stay since 1987. There are many flashbacks which was found in this house before. Ashford Walkway Tunnel is home to the Dementors in December 2007. Most changes were done in between many of the years, these include the construction of Block 123 Station required the disposal of Visco Elastic Foam Pillow box and some of their things including their cupboards. Later on, in 15 March 2019, Mrs Azizah Malek had their wedding there. The wakes were held from 18 December to 24 December 2011, and 26 February to 1 March 2012. Former residents are Lim Wan Ni (Jacqueline), Lin Mei Ling, Lim Yew Choon, Marcus Lim, Adeline Lau, Ong Chin Hao, Uncle William, Aunty Dolly, Aunty Pauline and Ong Shu Hui, all of them were basically moved out by 12 December 2018. Other Blocks Kho Qi Qin and Mrs Denna Ong had stayed in Block 130 Tampines Street 11. Nina Lee, Mr Tony Foo and Mrs Foo had stayed in Block 134. Dave Ong (currently he passed away) had stayed in Block 135. Lim Zi Teng had stayed in Block 119 apparently, just before and after Zi Teng House. On 12 July 2018, Kho Qi Qin had finally moved out of Block 130 Tampines Street 11, and shifted to Block 24 at Chai Chee. On 11 September 2018, Nina Lee and her family will be moving out of Block 134 Tampines Street 11, and will be shifting to Block 24 at Ghim Moh Valley, as she and her family are used to the Dover, Clementi and one-north area. Rabble is a dog belonging to Mrs Foo family (Foo Soh Hwa), and has been around since 2005, which is located at Block 134 Tampines Street 11. Block 131 Tampines Street 11 is an apartment that was located at Tampines, whereas formerly Hu Che Lun had stayed there. The owners are Wee Pang Hock and Adeline Tay. Changes *The special resolution to install ERP and charge for visitor parking was put to the vote. 65% voted for the proposal, 35% were against. It was therefore failed. *The special resolution to charge $100 monthly parking fee for second car, $150 for 3rd car and $200 for 4th car was passed unanimously. *The special resolution to build BBQ pits was rejected unanimously. Treasure at Tampines Treasure at Tampines is a new development at the old Tampines Court site, which is part of Sim Lian Development. The showflat is under construction for those interested buyers since August 2018, located at Tampines Concourse. Dionne Low is going to buy Treasure at Tampines starting from September 2018. It is an upcoming 99 year leasehold mega development, and there will be 2000-2500 units, each consisting of 12-storey high. Treasure at Tampines consists of one to four/five bedrooms, its breakeven cost will be about $1,200 psf with the rise in DC rates alongside other costs. It is a 2,203 unit condominium and the sales launch preview will start on 15 March 2019. It will offer a further reduction of 138 sq ft house, to even 120 sq ft capping, with spaces to be freed up for walking and cycling, together with the Tampines Street 11 which will also be realigned underground and also free up space for drunk passengers. Orange Tee, ERA and PropNex will be the marketing agencies for Treasure at Tampines. LTA will also be constructing a new tram track also to free up spaces. Demolition of the Block 130 Tampines Street 11 began on 1 March 2019 at level 12. Demolition works are focused on explosive-related equipment and machinery equipment, stage-by-stage. It portrays the same as Skyfall and Spectre films respectively, ending the job in July 2019 from 12 January 2019. Features and Changes for Treasure at Tampines: *Pedestrians will be able to walk along the Tampines Street 11 and Street 12, as it will be pedestrian-friendly. The traffic at Tampines Street 11 will be rather congested. It is a 3-lane road with a bus lane. Increasing the number of units on the particular plot of land may cause traffic to get even more congested. As such, the Crossrail East station - Block 123 will be renamed to Treasure, and Ashford will still be the same. Sim Lian Group has been a well experienced developer in Hillion Mall, purchased in 2012.